Meyer
Meyer jest jest ojcem Clemonta i Bonnie oraz jednym z najlepszych inżynierów w Lumiose. Ma tajną tożsamość znaną jako Maska Blazikena. Wygląd Meyer, będąc inżynierem, nosi czapkę na głowie przypominającą typowe nakrycie głowy dla mechanika, granatową bluzkę z podwiniętymi rękawami, jasnoszary kombinezon i brązowe buty. Ma brązowe oczy oraz włosy i brodę tego samego koloru. Jako Maska Blazikena nosi czarny strój z czerwonymi i jasnoszarymi elementami, a na ręce zakłada rękawice. Ma też czerwone buty, ochraniacze na kolana i łokcie oraz pelerynę w tym samym kolorze. Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, swoją twarz skrywa za maską przypominającą głowę Blazikena, aby ukryć swoją tożsamość. Nosi również czerwony pas z kieszeniami, spięty szarą klamrą ze złotym konturem, przypominającą koronę, w której znajduje się jego kamień klucz. Historia Meyer po raz pierwszy pojawił się jako Maska Blazikena w Pościg w mieście Lumiose!. Był pierwszy raz zobaczony, gdy stał na dachu w Lumiose City, po tym, jak jego Blaziken uratował Asha przed upadkiem z Wieży Pryzmatu. Obaj następnie zniknęli skacząc dalej. Osobiście pojawił się po raz pierwszy w Sekret Clemonta!, jeżdżąc motocyklem ze swoim Ampharosem po Lumiose. Po zaskoczeniu jego dwójki dzieci, Clemont i Bonnie przedstawiają go jako ich ojca i kierownika sklepu z elektrycznymi urządzeniami. Dowiedziawszy się, że jego dwójka dzieci ma nowych przyjaciół, był poruszony i zaczął płakać. Podczas gdy Clemont przedstawił go , Meyer pochwalił swojego syna za znalezienie "pięknej dziewczyny". Przed odejściem, przypomniał Cleomontowi, że surowość nie jest wystarczająca dla jednego z nich do stania się trenerem i nieumyślnie ujawnił Ashowi i Serenie, że Clemont jest także Liderem Sali w Lumiose. Pod koniec odcinka, Clemont ujawnia mu, że Clembot będzie tymczasowo służyć jako Lider Sali, podczas gdy on i Bonnie będą podróżować z Ashem i Sereną, żeby stać się silniejszym. Głęboko poruszony, przytulił swoją dwójkę dzieci i zawołał na przyjęcie, żeby świętować pozwolenie im na kontynuacje ich podróży. Podczas, gdy dzieci spały, jako Maska Blazikena zeskakiwał z budynków w Lumiose. Meter pojawia się w następnym odcinku, gdy Ash i Clemont przechodzą obok niego i Ampharosa podczas ścigania Zespołu R. Przybywa jako Maska Blazikena, używając swojego Blazikena do uratowania Asha, Pikachu, , a, , Profesora Sycamore i Chespina przed robotem zespołu R, nim uciekli. Był widziany w retrospekcji w Szkolne spotkanie po latach!. Meyer pojawia się w Konfrontacja z mrokiem!, gdy łączy się z Bonnie i Clemontem po raz kolejny. Przyszedł do komisariatu policji w Lumiose, po tym jak Clembot został aresztowany przez Oficer Jenny. Gdy Alexa pojawiła się i powiedziała grupie, że bada zbrodnie, w którą Clembot został wrobiony, wspomina, że Maska Blazikena mógł w tym uczestniczyć. Słysząc to, Meyer stał się widocznie nerwowy. Tej nocy zmienił się w Maskę Blazikena i pośpieszył do Muzeum Lumiose, gdzie Ash i jego przyjaciele walczyli ze sprawcami odpowiedzialnymi za zbrodnie Clembota. Na miejscu, miał swojego Blazikena, który pokonał Zespół R, którzy właśnie ukradli Clembota i Mrocznego Clembota, robota odpowiedzialnego za zbrodnie. Po tym, gdy obserwował jego syna i Clembota walczących z Mrocznym Clembotem i jego kreatorem Belmondo i Blemondo został pokonany przez Clemonta i aresztowany przez Oficer Jenny, zapytał Asha i Clemonta o ich walkę o odznakę, a potem szybko ich opuścił, życząc im dobrego szczęścia w ich walce. W następnym odcinku, Meyer ogląda walkę o odznakę pomiędzy Ash'em i jego synem. W Mega więź Garchompa!, pojawia się jako Maska Blazikena. Jego prawdziwa tożsamość została odkryta i poznana przez Profesora Sycamore pod koniec odcinka. Meyer pojawia się w Kalos League Passion with a Certain Flare! i Down to the Fiery Finish!. Pojawia się jako Maska Blazikena w Towering Takeover!, gdzie dołącza do walki przeciwko Zespołowi Flare. Protestuje przeciwko Clemontowi i Bonnie, żeby angażowali się w konflikt, ale ustąpił, gdy zobaczył jak bardzo dbają o ich Salę i Squishy'ego. Pojawia się w Coming Apart at the Dreams!, ratując Bonnie przed niektórymi szalejącymi winoroślami, które zostały wygenerowane przez Z2. Potem próbował powstrzymać ich przed konfrontacją ze Squishym. Pojawia się w The Right Hero for the Right Job!, gdzie broni Bonnie przed szalonym Squishym. Początkowo starał się uniemożliwić jej konfrontację z kontrolowanym umysłowo Pokemonem, ale po raz kolejny ustąpił wdziawszy, jak Bonnie dba o Squishyego. Gdy wydawało się, że Zygarde zaatakuje Bonnie i tak, nawet po tym jak zaśpiewała jej piosenkę dla niego, Meyer był gotów użyć swojego ciała jako żywej tarczy dla Bonnie, ale Squishy wyrwał się spod kontroli umysłu i przekierował atak. Pojawia się znowu w XY135 i XY136, gdzie jego sekretna tożsamość została przypadkowo ujawniona jego dzieciom podczas finałowej walki przeciwko Lysandre'owi. Pojawia się ponownie w XY137 i XY138. Pojawia się znów w XY140, podczas niektórych retrospekcji, w jednej z nich jako Maska Blazikena. Osobowość i cechy charakteru Meyer ma ogromną wiedzę na temat mechaniki walk Pokémonów, co można zauważyć podczas bitwy w sali pomiędzy Ashem a Clemontem, kiedy wyjaśnił skutki ruchów oraz umiejętność, którą Goodra aktywował podczas deszczu. Jako ojciec pragnie tego, co jest najlepsze dla jego dzieci. Bardzo wspiera Clemonta i Bonnie oraz popiera ich chęć podróżowania z Ashem i Sereną po regionie Kalos. Mimo że jest osobą starszą, często reaguje bardzo emocjonalne, zwłaszcza w stosunku do syna, co można dostrzec po bitwie w sali Clemonta z Ashem. Podczas ataku Zespołu Flare na Lumiose wykazał się wielką troską o swoje potomstwo. Choć obawiał się o ich bezpieczeństwo, pozwolił Clemontowi iść uratować salę, a Bonnie - Squishy'ego, ponieważ wiedział, jak bardzo zależało im na tym. Głęboką miłość Meyera do dzieci obrazuje również fakt, iż był gotów użyć własnego ciała jako żywej tarczy, aby chronić córkę. Jako Maska Blazikena wykazuje on silne poczucie sprawiedliwości, jest w stanie ryzykować, aby pomóc innym, takim jak profesor Sycamore, Ash, Clemont, Serena czy Bonnie. Pokémony Przy sobie em Meyera. Pierwszy raz został widziany towarzysząc swojemu trenerowi na motocyklu. Był widziany w retrospekcji w Szkolne spotkanie po latach!. Ataki Ampharosa nie są znane. }} Dubbing Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z anime Kategoria:Postacie z Kalos Kategoria:Mężczyźni